


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by miraluka3



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam Evans joins the Glee club in "Duets," things go a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic of mine I found in draft form. Sadly it was meant to be a lot longer, but this is all that got written. You'll have to use your imagination for the rest.

_Wow, McKinley is awesome_ , Sam Evans thought to himself. First that guy Finn had made googly eyes at him during that “Empire State of Mind” performance, and then Sam had caught Finn checking him out while he sang in the shower. And that guy with the mohawk had totally been flirting with him. And now Sam was looking at the hottest guy he'd ever seen. If he'd have known all the guys in the glee club were so hot, he'd have signed up when they first asked him to.

“Hey, I'm Sam, Sam I am...” Sam announced confidently. He loved introducing himself that way. As he stood there while Mr. Schue went on, he turned his brightest smile on the guy he'd noticed earlier.

Unfortunately, this didn't quite have the effect Sam was hoping for. The boy blushed and turned away from Sam's gaze. Sam frowned, disappointed, but took a seat behind the boy. He turned to the blonde girl next to him and whispered, “I don't mean to be rude or anything, but is that guy gay?” The outfit combined with the blush had raised Sam's hopes, but he wanted to be sure.

The girl – Quinn, Sam would find out later – gave him a calculating look before answering. “Yes, and if you're going to give him any crap about it, you might as well leave now.”

Sam just grinned, not bothering to correct her mistake. Suddenly, he realized that Mr. Schue had been talking for some time now, giving them assignment for the week: duets. Quinn turned to Sam and asked, “So, Sam, who do you want to sing with?”

Sam was staring straight ahead and missed her hopeful look as he replied, “I've got my eye on someone.”

***

After Glee was dismissed, Sam walked up to the boy he'd been eying, who was grabbing something out of his locker.

“Hey, I'm Sam Evans,” he said, sticking out his hand.

“Yes, I know.” The other boy hesitated before reaching out his own hand to take Sam's. “Kurt Hummel.”

“So Kurt, I was thinking. We should team up for the duets competition.”

As Kurt stared back at him, struck speechless, Sam began to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [my tumblr](http://miraluka3.tumblr.com/post/53376877206/fic-cant-take-my-eyes-off-you).


End file.
